1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for switching light signals in an optical wave-guide on or off at speeds faster than 10−11 seconds using light to trigger the switch in which a layered element bends to close the channel. These switches can be arranged to stay latched until unlatched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances communication of three-dimensional drawings, video, and software applications require more information to be communicated taster than ever. Fiber optical channels can handle much more information than wires can. The slowest part of a fiber optic communication channels at present are the fiber optic switching devices. At present fiber optic signals are switched using various methods that are actuated by transistors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,411 issued to Yueh Liang Chung et al, on Jul. 15, 2003, which teaches OPTICAL SWITCH, makes mention of a piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element is actuated by an electrical signal, which is bound to the 10−9 seconds speeds that transistors can accomplish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,975 issued to William Miller et al, on Dec. 30, 1997 that teaches INTERFEROMETRIC SWITCH are physically long for the present need for miniaturized components. The components are more than a centimeter in length in William Miller's device. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,536 issued to Gary Poovey on Jul. 4, 2006 which teaches LIGHT TRIGGERED LIGHT SWITCH, here included by reference, is as fast as the present invention because it is light triggered, but lacks the latching function.